Gentle touch of Moonlight
by 4b4ndon3d 4ccoun7
Summary: There's a special flower in a secret garden that Marluxia wants to show a certain Diviner. When Marluxia forgets about the flower's inability to bloom under a particular circumstance, what happens? Mar/Sai oneshot *I know, odd pair. O.O *


I honestly don't know what I was thinking. O.O Saix and Marluxia. I'm not even sure if I like this pairing and here I am writing it? -- Whatever. Anyways, I wasn't sure what the actual name of the flower was, so don't sue me. Hope you like it and I don't own the characters, this should be obvious. It's just a fluff story and more a friendship than romance, but whatever.

--

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. It's beautiful...but why show this to me?"

**Marluxia was leading the Luna Diviner around, the location being some old abandoned flower garden that the Assassin had found and restored, adding to the already vast amounts of flowers that had already inhabited the area upon his discovery of the place. One of the flowers that he added...the one he was most proud of...was the Lunar Flower. It was a flower as pure white as a blanket of freshly fallen snow and that stayed closed and never blossomed...until the moonlight touched it. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold, watching the petals open, and it was almost time.**

"Why _not_ show you? I thought you might enjoy it and you are, correct? Besides; there's something special that I would like you to see. But before I do, you must promise me that you will never reveal this place to anyone. Promise me that. The others would only laugh and scoff at my haven here and I would never live that down."

**Saix hesitated for a moment, mulling over the words that the pink haired male had just said.**

"I will keep your secret. I see no reason that the others should be informed."

"Thank you." **Marluxia said, smiling gently.** "We're almost there."

**Just a bit later, they arrived at a semi-clearing, thousands of white buds all closed up. Saix grew slightly confused, but Marluxia seemed more eager than he had ever seen the man before.**

"Was this what you wanted to show me?"

"Yes. But it is not yet time. The moon has not come out yet. You may freely walk around the garden so long as you don't damage anything and when I call you, come."

**It was nearly ten minutes later and Marluxia was on his knees in front of the smallest bush. The blossoms had failed to open due to a new moon and a certain Assassin had grown melancholy. He had brought Saix all that way...and the blossoms weren't even going to open...**

"Is something the matter?"

**Marluxia turned to see the other standing at the entrance to the clearing, then sighed.**

"Yes. The flowers will not bloom. The hour is late enough, but..."

"What was supposed to happen?"

"When the moonlight touches the bloom, the bud will open and the flower's true beauty will be revealed. But I had forgotten that it was a new moon in this world tonight...the flowers won't open. I'm sorry...I've wasted not only my time but yours as well. You may go if you wish..."

**Saix stepped forward, feeling as sorry for the other man as his Nobody status would allow, noting the utterly crestfallen expression on the other's face. He thought for a moment, walking the rest of the way and bending down beside the other male.**

"Sometimes...there needs to be two components for something to work properly. When only one component is present...you must improvise."

**He shut his eyes and held out his hand, touching the closed bud gently. Marluxia watched in amazement as all the flowers on that single bush opened. They blossomed slower than usual, and they seemed hesitant, but Saix...Saix had awakened the flowers. Marluxia smiled the biggest smile he had ever managed and tackled the Diviner in a hug, burying his face in the other's cloak.**

"Saix...thank you. How...did you...?"

**Saix smiled gently, wrapping his arms around the other male.**

"My element centers around the moon. I hold a part of it inside me and in that sense, I can be considered somewhat of a "moon" myself, although my powers are only the tiniest fraction of the actual thing. It does appear to be enough to satisfy your flowers however."

**Marluxia looked up into Saix's golden eyes, the two staying like that for not but a moment before the silence was broken.**

"Do you like it?"

**Marluxia only laughed, holding the Diviner tighter.**

"Yes. Very much. Thank you."


End file.
